


they say everything that goes up must come down (i don't wanna come down)

by wingsoutforshin (7daysoftorture)



Series: bandori prompt inspired fics [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, just gals being pals ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7daysoftorture/pseuds/wingsoutforshin
Summary: "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" she wants to ask, but she doesn't - because she knows the reason, she can feel it growing in her belly and climbing up behind her breastbone, up and up and up, all the way to her throat, where it sticks and stays.***Practice isn't going very well, but a heart to heart can go a long way in lifting Aya's mood.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato
Series: bandori prompt inspired fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609276
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	they say everything that goes up must come down (i don't wanna come down)

**Author's Note:**

> AyaChisa "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." 
> 
> thanks Moa for the suggestion, hope you like it :'DD

Aya is in another one of her slumps. Chisato thinks it's momentary, as most slumps with Aya tend to be, but it still pulls at her heart to see her sat by the corner of the practice room, legs pulled up to her chest and hands gripping at the fabric of her pants - anxious, sad, all the things Chisato always dreads to see her be. 

The others are gone by now, thankfully, having left the both of them alone to practice a duet they still can't quite get right. 

Now, seeing how upset Aya is at their continued lack of success, Chisato thinks maybe staying behind was a mistake. Maybe an alternative to this push and push and push could have been found, something that won't leave Aya so stressed out, so frayed at the edges that Chisato can almost visibly see her tearing away at herself. 

She kneels down by her side and sighs, tugging a strand of her own hair behind her ear. "Aya-chan, maybe we should stop for today." 

Aya looks up from burning holes into the ground with her eyes and says, in a subdued tone, "It's my fault, I'm sorry." She puts her head between her knees and hugs her legs closer to her chest. 

Chisato looks at her own reflection in the mirror, feeling powerless to do anything to lift Aya's spirits. It's frustrating, irritating, that she can excel at certain thinks after long hours of practice, but when it comes to Aya no amount of training will ever be enough. 

"It's not your fault," she says, "of course it's not, today just isn't a good day for us, I'm sure tomorrow will be different." 

Aya peeks up at her from behind her bangs. "I don't know," she says, voice muffled, "I hate this, I can't do anything right." 

"You know that's not true. Without you pastel palettes wouldn't even exist," Chisato says gently, bringing both hands up to grab at Aya's forearms. "Come, Aya-chan, moping won't get you anywhere." 

Aya reluctantly lets Chisato pull her out of her little balled position and says, "You're right, I'm sorry." 

"No more saying sorry today, I already told you it's not your fault." Chisato drags her by the wrist towards where their things are gathered on the floor. "We're going out for lunch and we're only coming back here tomorrow, with clear heads and a good night's sleep." She picks up her bag, watching from the corner of her eye as Aya does the same, and then starts towards the door. "Where would you like to eat, Aya-chan?" 

Aya makes a small noise, her steps quiet as she follows behind Chisato. "I don't know," Chisato hears her sigh. "I don't know, you pick, Chisato-chan." 

"No," Chisato turns to her, letting her walk through the studio door before locking it behind them. "This is for your sake, so you pick." 

An odd expression falls over Aya's face. "You don't need to come have lunch with me just because I'm in this sucky mood, Chisato-chan. I don't want you to force yourself to-" 

"I don't mind," Chisato interrupts her. "I enjoy your company, I thought it was clear by now." 

Aya looks away. "I know, but I'm not much company when I'm like this, am I?" 

Chisato takes a deep breath, crossing her arms over her chest as a reflex. She's never been good with feelings, speaking about hers, hearing about other people's. She's open with Kanon, who understands her better than anyone, but it's hard, somehow, with everyone else, to speak and be understood, to listen and understand. 

This is Aya, though, who sparkles under every single light and smiles at Chisato like she's hung the moon and the stars. Aya deserves the effort. Aya deserves the world, actually, Chisato thinks, but she knows small steps go a long way to the finish line, so for now, open honesty will have to do. 

"Aya-chan, no matter which mood you're in, I'll always want to be around you," she admits, feeling her chest constrict at the rawness in her own voice. 

Aya's head snaps in her direction, eyes wide, mouth soft and slack in her surprise. "O-oh," she says, flushing all the way down her neck, "I didn't realize-" she coughs, looks down at her fingers, which are now twisting at the fabric of her shirt- "I-I'm glad, Chisato-chan." Her smile, when it comes, is small and tender, but so impossibly full of affection that Chisato almost has to shield her own heart from the onslaught of emotions it hits her with. "I feel the same, you know. I don't mind if you're in a bad mood or if you're tired and don't feel like talking, or even if you get mad at me for messing up, in your own little way of getting mad. I like it when you're around the best, Chisato-chan. Knowing you're there, it gives me the strength to do what sometimes seems so out of reach." 

Chisato steps closer to her, hearing her heart beating so loud it feels like it might just burst right out through her eardrums. "You- you have no idea how-" she lifts a hand to Aya's face, fingers hesitant to touch her skin for a moment, before Aya brings her own hand up to cover hers and her hand is pushed to cup Aya's cheek how she'd intended to- "I really, I…" She clenches her jaw, frustrated at her own lack of words. Something whispers in the back of her mind, a feeling so intense she feels like she might die if she doesn't let it out. "Aya-chan, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Inside and out." She laughs softly, face burning with embarrassment, and looks down to avoid Aya's wide pretty eyes. "In my eyes, you're always shining. I know I have a hard time showing my emotions sometimes, but never doubt this: meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me."

She hears a sniffle and looks up. 

Aya, her face red and mouth wobbling, is crying. Not in her usual way, with fat tear drops rolling down her cheeks and loud wails that echo through the room. No, this is a silent kind of crying, with shiny wet eyes and bitten red lips from holding in the sounds. The sight of it makes the back of Chisato's eyes sting, the clamp around her heart tightening. 

_ "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" _ she wants to ask, but she doesn't - because she knows the reason, she can feel it growing in her belly and climbing up behind her breastbone, up and up and up, all the way to her throat, where it sticks and stays. 

She brushes away the wetness on Aya's cheeks with her thumb, and says, "You understand, don't you?" 

Aya nods, "Chisato-chan," she whispers. Her nose is clogged, her voice nasally, and the redness of her face is fading in little patches, leaving her looking like someone tried to apply some blush to her cheeks but ended up slapping it all over her face instead. Chisato thinks she's never looked more beautiful. "You're the brightest in the room to me too." 

Chisato covers her own face with her free hand, feeling happy but unwilling to show it all so easily. Her heart is pounding hard, so hard it must be bruising her ribs with the force of it. She doesn't mind, though, it's a good kind of hurt - the kind of hurt she'd like to feel for the rest of her life, if she was allowed to. 

"No, don't cover your face," Aya says around another sniffle. She grabs Chisato's hand and pulls it away, forcing Chisato to meet her eyes. "Come closer," she whispers, and Chisato can do nothing but comply, stepping into her space, into the heat emanating from her body, the warm embrace of her arms as they circle Chisato's middle and pull her right up against her body. "I…" Aya hesitates for a moment, her eyes roaming over Chisato’s face. "I want to do something. You might not like it, though, Chisato-chan." Her eyes are even prettier up close, Chisato thinks, half dazed, _they're_ _so, so pretty._ "Will you let me?" 

“What do you...?” Chisato tries to say, but she can barely think, can barely even breathe with how close Aya is to her.

Aya leans in so their noses are touching, her breath hitting Chisato’s lips. “Do I have to say it?” she asks, barely above a whisper - and finally, like a lightning bolt traveling down her spine, Chisato realizes what she’s trying to say.

“ _ Ah,”  _ she says, and then, breathlessly, “yes,” and before Aya can move forward, she grabs her by the back of her neck and gently pulls her face closer, close enough that their lips press together in a soft kiss. 

Aya humms, surprised but seemingly happy all the same, her hand coming up to caress Chisato’s cheek. Everything of importance slips away from Chisato’s mind then, only Aya remaining - the way she tastes like strawberries and sugar, the way her lips are soft despite how often Chisato has seen her bite into them out of nervousness, how nice she smells, something specific to her with a hint of apple perfume added to it. She feels overwhelmed, she feels _ strange _ , with tingles starting from her lips and ending on her tiptoes - but above all, there’s an euphoric feeling resting on her chest, so hot it almost burns her insides all the way through.

When they pull apart, Aya lets out a small little giggle and rubs a hand against her cheek, as if trying to will her blushing away. “T-that was-”

“It was,” Chisato says, stopping her before she finishes whatever it is she was going to say. There’s only so much feelings talk she can handle for one day, and she definitely passed her limit a while ago.

They stare at each other for a long moment, both searching for the right thing to say, but it becomes meaningless when suddenly  Aya’s stomach lets out a loud rumble. 

Chisato lets out a surprised laugh, unable to help herself, and Aya looks down at her feet, embarrassed. “About that lunch…”

Chisato grabs her hand and laces their fingers together. “You’re supposed to pick the place, remember?”

Aya looks at their linked hands and smiles wide. “Right, I remember.”

  
  


END.


End file.
